Inside These Lines
by lone-poppy
Summary: Follows Mike in his new position within SVU and Connie as she works through her new life in LA. Are they happy? Will Connie move back to NY? Warning the fic does have a rape case and a death not of a main character .
1. She's Not There

**Title:** Inside These Lines

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Law & Order. This is for entertainment only (and something I would've loved to see happen).

**Pairing:** Mike/Connie

**Summary:** With Sam gone to Guns and Gangs will Andy cope on her own?

**Notes:** This is my first Law & Order fic. I was watching repeats and I have always loved Mike and Connie and I was reading DaisyDay's fic and spent days trying to work around the LA thing (that I didn't like). I do like Mike in SVU I must admit.

A big thank you to Elfsquire90 for betaing this for me

**She's Not There**

_It's too late to say you're sorry _

_Please don't bother trying to find her _

_She's not there..._

xXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken him weeks after she left to stop walking to his door to call out to her only to remember that she'd left. Mike still remembered her expression when she'd received the call from her sister; it was a mix of pain and shock. Worst was the way it seemed to fix in place as he rushed her to the airport, he realised just how close she was to her family. The next flight out she could get left two hours after that call and Connie wanted to be on it. No going home to pack, nothing. She left for LA with a coat she wouldn't need still dressed for court. 'Her mother had had a stroke and she needed to be in LA.'

The changes that followed pushed him into an unknown area; he'd tried to convince her to stay in New York without outright asking her to. He'd lost count of the number of ways he'd tried to get her to explain why her sister couldn't look after her mother, why she had to be the one to leave her life and return to LA. Why did she have to move to the other side of the country?

Twelve months later and the new office had managed to stop him expecting her to walk through his door and it also meant he could no longer stare at her old desk. That was a good thing, the desk now belonged to a young _male_ ADA, about 25 Mike had guessed and he also guessed that having the EADA staring at him half the day was making him every uncomfortable.

The second benefit of his new office was its size, he had a desk, a table and on the far wall a large bookcase. He however didn't see the point of filling it with law books he'd never use, so each shelf served as a holder for things like his bat, that now had a stand, along with a signed glove and ball. A few frames with different certificates and photos. The thing that had his attention right now was a photo of him leaning against a desk with a beer bottle in one hand, his head slightly dropped and his eyes flicked up, mirroring this next to him in the photo was Connie. It was taken at her hastily organised farewell party, he wasn't sure who had taken it and it was just one of many that were emailed around the office in the following days. It however now had taken the place of her desk. He would find himself leaning on the end of the table staring at it. He realised at some point it must look to anyone that passed his office that he was staring into an empty bookcase, so to fix that problem he filled one shelf with books and added a small flat screen TV so maybe the people who were working for him wouldn't think he was completely crazy.

"Mike."

"Yeah." The sound of Alex's voice caused him to spin around, "Hi." He looked down at his watch, so wrapped up he'd forgotten what he was meant to be doing.

"Are you ready for me? I can come back?" Alex offered.

"No." He grabbed a few pieces of paper from the printer, the reason he'd gotten up from his desk and set them on the table. "Please sit." He picked up the file from his desk and sat it next to the print out. "What have you got?"

"A problem." Alex pulled a second file from the bag she rested on the chair next to her.

"It looks pretty straight forward to me." Mike flicked to the second page of his copy of the file. "This is the James Henry case? Has he recanted his confession?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem. It's the unknown DNA sample." Alex handed Mike the second file and continued. "We thought it belonged to his girlfriend and that Henry confessed to protect her, only when the lab tech ran a sample against the girlfriend it didn't match."

"Okay." Mike voice was halted as he read the lab report in front of him.

"But as you can see we did get a hit, Jodi Mitchell."

"Have the detectives linked Ms Mitchell to Henry?" Mike knew that name, he'd been trying to place it since he opened the report.

"No. Jodi Mitchell was raped six weeks before Tara Kane, the victim in the Henry case."

Mike dropped the report and ran his hands through his hair, "Please tell me that Jodi Mitchell's DNA was in the system because she has an arrest record?"

"No, it seems that a lab tech entered a sample that was meant to be used for elimination into the offenders database." Alex paused, "And it gets worse."

"Ms Mitchell also had an unknown female DNA sample in her rape kit and that also links to another victim who's DNA was entered into the database by mistake."

"The same technician?"

"It seems he handled both cases, he's has been suspended pending an investigation."

"I should hope so." Mike stood and started to pace the length of his office. "When you say unknown DNA in the rape kit?"

"Tara Kane, the one Henry confessed to assaulting and raping had unidentified female fluid in her kit, this was later determined to be a mixture of blood and virginal fluid."

"This has been identified as coming from Jodie Mitchell?" Mike asked as he continued to pace.

"Yes. The same mixture was found in her rape kit and this was matched to the third victim Naomi Glenys."

Mike stilled, tapped the end of the table a few times before he spoke. "Was her rape kit checked?"

"It also contained an unidentified sample, as do four other cases so far." Alex added.

"Seven in total?" Mike said almost to himself. "Has anyone checked Henry's alibies for the to other six?"

"They are running them down now, however Henry has recanted his confession claiming he only gave a statement because the detective threatened to arrest his girlfriend and that he's never heard of any of these others." Alex let out a breath as she closed her file. "He also confessed when it was still assault, not murder."

"Wasn't she pronounced on arrival?"

"Yes but the police didn't tell him that until after he confessed, also of the seven this is the first to be beaten to death. Each offence has taken place in a different location, except the last two. Jodi Mitchell and Tara Kane were the first two that were attacked in their homes and both were found in the kitchen, both were beaten but these were the first two overt acts of violence."

"You mean besides the rapes." Mike said and raised his hand to stop Alex's reply. "Who's got the case?"

"Detective Benson, but SVU is putting a task force together."

"Okay, are the police sure Henry is the right guy? -" Mike was cut off by the vibration of his cell. "I want …" He stopped again as he seemed to focus on the name flashing on his screen. "I want to know where Henry was for every one of these attacks." Again Mike checked his phone and pressed the button to answer before Alex was even out of his office. "And get permission to collect DNA from each of the victims."

"Hi." His tone in an instant had switched from harsh and demanding to surprize as he turned his watch over to check the time. "Is everything okay?" His first thought was that something must be wrong, they'd exchanged regular emails but had only spoken a few times and if he had to admit it he had always called her.

"_Is everything okay?"_

Mike knew that tone, she'd used with him more times then he cared to remember. "I-" Was all Mike managed to get out before Connie continued.

"_I just listened to my boss call me a loose cannon because that's what you told him."_

"Wait, what?" Mike was taken back for a moment trying to place what Connie was referring to.

"_I am new here … how could you do that to me!"_

"I didn't say anything like that. I said you kept me on my toes. I said you weren't afraid to do what you thought was right, if Dekker took that to mean something else that wasn't my intention." Mike realised that he was starting to draw attention to himself and pushed his office door closed.

"_Well I'd ready appreciated if you'd keep your intentions to yourself from now on."_

"Connie I." Mike stopped trying to explain his late night comments as he looked at the screen of his phone to see that she was no longer there. "I told him you pushed me to be better." He said this time he looked back across to the framed photo that was now on the opposite side of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx


	2. We've all got to be Going Somewhere

**Title:** Inside These Lines – Part 2

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Law & Order. This is for entertainment only (and something I would've loved to see happen).

**Pairing:** Mike/Connie

**Summary:** With Connie in LA and Mike in NY, how will he get her home?

**Notes:** This is my first Law & Order fic. I was watching repeats and I have always loved Mike and Connie and I was reading DaisyDay's fic and had an idea for Mike and Connie but I had to spend a few days trying to work around the LA thing (that I didn't like). I do like Mike in SVU I must admit.

CLE = Continuing Legal Education. I have made it mandatory for Mike to complete CLE, I don't know if they have continuing education points in the NY legal system however in Australia we do (well for pharmacist anyway).

**We've all got to be Going Somewhere**

_The City grows cold as we start to fall_

_Streets are filling, bars at last call_

_Lookin' for love and lookin' for when_

_The final letter for me will be sent_

_And _

_We've all got to be going somewhere_

_I've got my freedom_

_I've got my friends_

xXxXxXxXxXx

The email that greeted Mike on Monday morning was so simple the subject line stood out from the glut that waited for him. The short _'Sorry' _grabbed his attention before he even had the chance to scan who it was from. However the name caused him to stop for a moment, the pointer of his mouse hovering over email hesitating for a moment before he clicked it open.

The one line brought a smile to his face, '_I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you, Connie.'_ A day he thought was going to be bad had so far proven him wrong. Tapping his finger on the handset of his office phone, he knew if he thought about it for too long he wouldn't make the call. Mike tapped the phone one last time before he picked it up and typed in a number.

The sound of her voice instantly made him turn his hand over to check his watch, it was only just five in LA. Right now he wished he'd thought about time and making the call a little more than he did. "Ahh hi … sorry. I'll call back."

"_Mike?"_

He cringed at the sound of sleep that heavily laced her voice. "Yeah, sorry I didn't think about the time difference … I just got your email." He felt the need to explain why he was calling her so early, really why he was calling at all. "I'll let you go back to sleep."

"_It's okay, my alarm goes off in fifteen minutes anyway."_

"I'm the one that should be apologizing." Mike let himself fall back into his chair, his focus still on the open email. "When Dekker asked about you I shouldn't have said anything."

_"It's not like you, to talk about anything private."_

"I like talking about you." Mike closed the email as he realized he'd said more than he indented to. He knew he was very good at saying things that were just this side of out right flirting. "How is your Mom doing?" And he was always the one that stopped it, never really allowing her to respond.

"_She has good days and bad ones."_

"The bad are out weighting the good?"

"_They are starting to. She was doing really well but then a month ago she started to slip."_

"It's a long process, there's bound to be up and downs." Just as he had completely relaxed in his chair he heard her alarm in the background. "I guess I should let you go."

"_Yeah, sorry I have a new nurse coming today and I want to get a few things ready before she gets here."_

At first Mike thought she sounded tied because he'd woken her now he was starting to worry that she was working too hard. The LA office had a heavier caseload than they had in New York and she was also trying to look after her mother. "We'll talk later."

Mike placed the handset back in the cradle, the smile he had when he'd first read her email had been replaced with a sad one. Clicking the email back open he hit reply and started to type.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Don't forget to look after yourself.'

xXxXxXxXxXx

Texting had become a common form of communication for them, it was quick and easy and meant that it really didn't interrupt the others day. It also had another benefit, of a night she would turn her phone to silent and it meant she wasn't woken up by a message that arrived at 4am LA time. She had noticed that it didn't seem to matter what time of night she sent a message he always replied. Like now, it was almost two in the morning New York time yet she was sure she was about to get a reply.

If asked Connie would have to admit she was a little nervous about sending this message. Getting home, getting back to New York. She corrected herself, hadn't been possible but in a little over a week she would be there for a full weekend. It meant leaving her mother with just her sister and she wasn't sure how her brother in-law would take that.

Not wanting to think about that Connie pushed send on her screen. The message was harmless but for some reason it seemed like a big step for them. _'Coming to NY next weekend, are you free Saturday morning?'_ It only took a few seconds and her phone was vibrating in her hand.

_'I have a conference. What about Friday night or Sunday?'_

The wedding was taking up most of her weekend and her flight didn't land until early Saturday morning. _'I only had an hour free on Saturday.' _Connie waited and was surprised when the expected reply never came. _'I fly in late Friday, straight to my dress fitting.' _Her phone was still silent.

It wasn't until she woke the next morning that she saw his reply. It was very Mike.

_'If you need someone to pick you up, let me know.'_

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Thursday, One Week Later**

"Is that everything?" Dekker asked without looking up from the file he was reading.

"It's everything you asked for." Connie replied with a smile, she was hoping to leave almost an hour ago and now she'd be lucky to make the flight. There was no way she even making it to the bathroom to change let alone her house. "Do you need anything else?" Connie paused a moment and spoke just as Dekker opened his mouth. "Before I go."

"No. Go, have a nice weekend." Dekker said finally looking up and waved his hand at her.

"Thank you, see you on Tuesday." Connie said as she ducted into her office, grabbing her bag and a coat she'd need at the other end.

Driving was something she still wasn't use to, the idea of driving to an airport in New York was foreign. In LA she could and luckily she did pre booked a parking space. She was still breathless as she thought about the dash she had had to make to get from that car space to the cramped coach seat. Connie closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before pulling out a file and her notepad; she still remembered the six-hour flight to get to LA.

During that flight she'd been so focused on running over the worst-case scenarios of what she might find once she reached the hospital. This time she came prepared with something to do, something to keep her mind off what she was going to do with her time before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night. She knew that it wasn't healthy to wait on text messages the way she did, but those messages were the only link to a life she missed. The bigger problem was she couldn't tell anyone that, she hadn't even told Mike that and lately she'd been telling him everything. Regardless of how stupid it may have sounded he was the only person outside of her family and work that she had contact with daily.

Originally she'd planned to fly to New York on Friday, however the late Thursday flight had been much cheaper, even if it didn't land until after midnight New York time. With the time difference that wasn't going to be her problem, Chloe hadn't been expecting her until late in the afternoon on Friday for a final dress fitting and from that she was heading straight to rehearsal dinner.

As much as Connie had been looking forward to Chloe's wedding, to being a bridesmaid, to coming home. Just how much she missed it seemed to hit her on Monday, suddenly she couldn't get back there quick enough and now that it was just six-hours away a wave of regret abruptly washed over her. Regret that she left in the first place, regret that she hadn't been back to visit, regret that she hadn't kept in contact with the people she left behind. The funny thing right now was the feeling of guilt was overtaking everything else, she'd deliberately not told Mike that she was coming a day early.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Friday – 11am**

"So what have we got?" Mike pulled his coat off and hung it as he scanned the people waiting for him in his office.

"Each of the girls were attacked in a different location, one on the way home with a knife, one in a car park with what she thought was a gun, another on the subway station, that one was just grabbed … she never saw a weapon." Detective Amaro explained.

"We can link each of the cases as a daisy chain, each DNA sample links to the next." Detective Benson added.

"The last two were attacked in their houses." Mike joined the dots, thinking out loud. "Do we know where Henry was for each of the attacks?"

"For one his mother said they were having dinner, another two his girlfriend backs him up. Nothing strong for any of the dates." Olivia said. "A couple he isn't sure of."

"His mother and his girlfriend. That should be easy enough." Mike said as he started to roll his sleeves up.

"So you can tell me where you were Tuesday three months ago?" Alex asked as she looked up at Mike.

"Sure. At home." With a sad smile Mike added. "Alone."

"Even if we can break Henry's Alibi and place him in the area of each of the attacks, we still have the problem with how we got onto the DNA link to start with." Alex pushed the folder containing all the results over to him. "The defence will argue that it is all fruit of the poisonous tree."

"And we'll argue that it was only a matter of time before ViCAP put it together as a pattern." Mike waved it off. "This is all mute until we link Henry to the attacks."

"We'll go back and start with the first victim." Olivia said as she pushed herself up from the table.

"Thank you." Mike held his door open for the two detectives and someone caught his attention. "Who's?" Mike glanced back to Alex pushed the door mostly closed so the man waiting outside couldn't see him pointing.

"Tara Kane's father, he has booked a meeting with me to get an update on when to expect the man that confessed to killing his daughter will go on trial."

"Great. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Alex stood and waited for Mike to again hold the door open. "Mr Kane."

"Are you helping with my daughter's case?" Mr Kane addressed Mike without acknowledging Alex.

"I'm the Bureau Chief Michael Cutter, I oversea all prosecutors but you couldn't ask for a better ADA than Ms Cabot." Mike meant what he said but thought it probably sounded as if he was just trying to make the older man go away. "This office will do everything we can to put the man that murdered your daughter behind bars."

"Thank you."

As Mr. Kane spoke he held out his hand and as Mike flicked his eyes up to take the offered hand he noticed someone standing silently off to one side a few feet away.

Mike guessed that Alex saw he was distracted as turned back to them in time to see Alex place a hand on Mr. Kane's back. "This way." She said with a gentle push in the direction of her office.

Mike stood frozen to the spot; it seemed to him that everything had started to move in slow motion. It was taking forever for her to close the few feet to his office door and at the same time he was trying to convince himself that she really was standing in front of him.

"Hi." He said once he'd pulled himself together.

"Nice office." Connie pointed behind into the room behind him.

"Oh yeah." Or maybe he hadn't pulled himself together just yet. "Come in." Mike stepped aside to let her past.

"Wow. It's tidy." Connie turned to face him, her eyes looked as if they were following his hand as it closed the door behind him. "Where are all the file boxes, piles of paper and ..." Connie scanned the room with her finger point in the direction she was looking. "The baseball bat, or even a baseball for that matter."

"I've got someone to do my filing now but don't worry." Mike pointed to the bookcase at the end of the office. "The bat and the ball haven't gone anywhere."

...

"They even gave me a closet." Mike pointed to a low unit that was located in the same position to his desk that his hanging rack was in his old office.

Connie smiled, she always liked it when they were finished with court for the day and he would start to relax, as with everything else he did, it was a stepped process. First the jacket would go, his tie would be loosened, next he would roll up his sleeves. Her favorite was when he had disregarded the tie all together; his shirt opened or better still, when he was in a casual polo and loose hoodie. She used to worry that he had more clothes in his office than he did at his house. He probably did considering the amount of time he spent in the office. Connie doubted anything had changed.

"So." Connie said sensing he was nervous. A surprise visit seemed like a great idea as the plane was landing at midnight, now her confidence had disappeared. "Important case?" Connie pointed to the vest from his three-piece suit, she liked him in them too. It also indicated to her how important and how hard he thought the case was going to be. If he thought it was going to be a hard sell and he needed to make a good impression.

A half smile washed over his face before he answered. "I was just supporting one of the junior ADA's." Mike said as he tapped the edge of the table. "I thought you weren't coming until later today?"

"I thought I would surprise you, take you for lunch."

"Lunch?" Mike turned his wrist and checked his watch. "More like breakfast for you."

"Coffee." Connie offered as a compromise as she watched him grab his jacket and scan his office, she guessed checking to make sure everything could wait half an hour. She found herself almost laughing as he turned back and picked up his phone.

Once he had finished telling his assistant that he would be out and if something came up he had his cell he turned back to Connie. "Still not use to that."

"An assistant?" Connie asked. "It's been a year."

"I know."

"I couldn't see one when I came in." Connie had looked for someone to find out where Mike was and to see if she could 'book an appointment', however the desk that she guessed was set aside for the person was empty. As she waited for his office door to open she guessed that he had simply done away with an assistant.

"Jenny, nice girl but she kept wanting to do things so I moved her into an office down the hall."

"Of course you did." Connie held up her hand as Mike pressed the call button for the lift. "What is the conference you're attending."

"Adoption law."

"Adoption law, why?" Connie asked confused.

"I need the CLE points." Mike held the door opened on the side exit that would lead them into Columbus Park. "It was the last one of the year I could attend." He said as they stopped in front of the coffee cart.

Connie listened as he ordered her coffee as if nothing had changed, and standing outside Hogan Place, the chill of winter starting to take hold it was as if nothing had changed. "So what else do you have planned for your weekend?"

"Oh the usual … date Saturday night, brunch on Sunday morning and Sunday afternoon I thought I'd go to the park-"

"So working then?"

"Yeah." Mike smiled and placed a hand on her back as he guided her toward a bench. "Chloe Martin, that's the one from White Collar crime?"

"Yes."

"Is she marrying the doctor she brought to last years Christmas party?" Mike asked as they both sat.

"You remember him?"

"I remember his friend." Mike said, before he continued as Connie shock her head at him. "From the pub after, the one that was trying to chat you up. The doctor seemed like a nice guy and his friend seemed like an ass."

"I forgot about that." Connie said with a smile, what she did remember from the Christmas party was Mike walking her home. "How is everyone?"

"You should see Jack … he still thinks he's my boss." Mike said with a smile. "And he calls Pullman, the new DA and tells him what to do."

"I can't see Pullman liking that."

"All he said is that at least he doesn't do it in front of the camera like the rest of them."

"If he having a hard time of it?"

"He's a good guy, he follows the law … even when some wish he wouldn't."

"Sounds like you two would get on well." This time it was Connie that smiled as she spoke.

"Do you think you'll be able to see him; Jack?"

"No, Chloe has my weekend pretty booked. Between dress fitting, dinner and branch I wasn't sure I'd even get to see you."

xXxXxXxXx

_**Saturday**_

"So you're a lawyer?" Gary said as he slipped in beside her.

"Deputy DA, in LA" Connie said with a polite smile. She recognized Sam, Chloe's now husband best friend as soon as she saw him. He seemed to go everywhere Sam went and it wasn't the first time she'd wondered how such a nice guy ended up with this guy for a best friend. Gary had been very 'handzy' as the photos were being taken, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when the first words out of his mouth as they entered the car to take them to the reception were 'I hear your single?'

"Yeah but Sam said you wanted to move back to New York." Gary pushed himself a little closer to her with that comment.

"I have family to think about in LA." Connie was thankful that Chloe hadn't pasted on the part about how she would only be returning if things didn't go well with her mother.

"It was really sweet of you to go back ... to take care at your mom." Gary added when she gave him a puzzled look.

"Thanks." Connie said. Sweet was the word Mike had used when she told him.

"I guessed it's a cultural thing." Gary continued. "Being Mexican and all."

"No. I thought of it as a family thing." Connie said in reply. "If you'll excuse me." Connie pushed herself up and started toward the bathroom.

She needed a few minutes on her own, Mexican. That was in contrast to Mike, he'd wanted to know if she needed help, did she have a job, 'let me know what I can do?' "Mexican." She mumbled to herself as she put the toilet seat down so she had something to sit on.

The small clutch purse she had only held her phone and the card to her room upstairs. Connie pulled out her phone, 'Great it was only eight-thirty, they hadn't even cut the cake yet and she would still have to dance with Gary. 'No way to get out of that one' she thought and she turned her phone over in her hand to see that she had a message.

_'Having a good time?' mc_

Biting her bottom lip, the smile returned to her face. Connie thought about her options for a reply. If she said yes, he would wish her well for the night and that would be the end of it. She really didn't know what he would do if she said no.

'No.'

Connie's teeth pressed a little harder on her lip as she hit send. The reply bubble popped up almost instantly.

_'Need rescuing?'_

'I wish.'

Connie choose to follow Mike's lead and answer with the first thing that came to mind.

"_What time do you want me to pick you up?' _

'I cant leave.'

"_Sure you can"_

A tap at the door pulled her away from the message on her screen. "Connie are you in there?" Sarah asked her voice unsure.

"Yeah." she replied as she slipped her phone back into her clutch and flushed the toilet for show.

"They're about to do the dance." Sarah said as the door opened. "Chloe was worried and Gary's been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh I bet he has." Connie mumbled under her breath.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mike found himself turning the phone over and over in his hand waiting for some sort of reply. He would have taken 'talk later' at this point. "You're pathetic." He said to the empty room and pushed both the phone and the file he was working on away from himself and stood, turning to the window behind him, he leaned one arm against the glass to brace himself as he took on the city lights. New York of a night really was beautiful, even the glow of car light turned the roads into rivers of red and white light. This was in stark contrast to the building he stood in. The only light on the entire floor was coming from his desk lamp.

Everyone else had somewhere to be, someone to spend time with. All Mike could think to do with his Saturday night after working all day was come back to the office. His one social event of the week was Sunday breakfast with Jack. He could go on a date, he'd had no end of people trying to set him up with someone, but until he was ready to let go of Connie. Or rather the idea of having Connie. Jack had been reminding him in recent weeks that it wasn't any fun growing old alone, and he still couldn't bring himself to give up.

Turning back to his desk see it only took him a few minutes to pack the files away and turn off his computer. He looked at his shirt, tie and suit jacket that he had abandoned for a t-shirt and loose jacket when he had arrived, They could stay here and he's send them out with dry-cleaning on Monday. Mike grabbed his overcoat and pulled his office door closed.

Walking home would do him good, well that had seemed like a good idea when he left the office however now that he was waking into the bitter chill of the wind he would have to admit he'd had better. The beep of his phone gave him something to focus on.

'_Still wanted come get me?' _

Mike stopped where he was, rereading the message. Taking just a minute before he replied. 'Where are you?'

_'The Plaza.' _

Mike flagged down the first cab he saw, still typing his reply as he gave directions to the driver.

"Nice night." the driver said as he puffed on a cigarette with the window down.

"Yeah." Mike resisted telling him that thanks to his smoking, it was no warmer in the cab than he had been on the street, not to mention it was illegal. "Been busy?" Was all he needed to ask to no longer be required in the conversation.

"Not yet, but it's only early. Normally starts to pick up around midnight." The driver continued to talk

Apart from the odd nod and agreeing when it seemed important he didn't have to say anything else in the ten-minute trip to the Plaza. Mike handed the driver a fifty, "Can you wait?"

"Sure."

Mike stepped into the bar area to see the back of two girls in matching dresses. He guessed the shorter blonde was the other bridesmaid, he smiled, something he couldn't have controlled even if he'd wanted to when she turned to face him.

"Mike." Connie said, her voice laced with relief and he took the last few steps to join the group. "Gary," she turned to face the other man at the bar for just a second, "you remember Mike Cutter?"

"Gary." Mike held out his hand and waited for the other man to reluctantly accept it. "Nice to see you again." Mike turned to Connie. "The cab's waiting."

"Oh ... Okay." Connie hugged Sarah; "I'll see you at brunch."

Mike smiled and nodded at the group as he placed a soft hand on the small of Connie's back to guide her out of the bar to the waiting cab.

"Thank you." Connie said as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the padding of seat.

"Where to now?" the driver asked.

Mike could see the driver was focused on Connie; his eyes dipped low in the rear view mirror. "Where do you want to go?" Mike asked her, keeping his voice low so only she would be able to hear him.

"I just want to relax." Connie let her head fall toward him, "I don't want to be around anyone."

"Well that's the office … or … my place." Mike added hesitantly.

"Not the office."

Mike flicked his head up to the driver, who still hadn't taken his focus off Connie, so instead of giving him his address he told him the street name. The one thing that working in SVU had done was make him aware of the way people looked at each other. He was used to men looking at Connie, but he didn't like the way this guy wouldn't take his eyes off her. On the trip to the Plaza he had seemed overly friendly and now he knew better than he did in the past how dangerous that could be.

"Thank you."

"You said that." Mike turned to face her instead of focusing on the driver.

"But you didn't have to drop everything to come and get me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot my busy social life." Mike smiled and before she could respond he raised his hand and pointed as the cab pulled to a stop. "Here." Once they were out of the cab Mike held her hand as he waited for the driver to pull away before he again guided her a few doors down from where the cab stopped and up the few steps of the brownstone townhouse.

"This is really nice."

''Yeah." Mike pushed the key into the front door; he'd forgotten that she wasn't around when he brought the house. "Downturn did me a favour." He stepped a side for her to enter. "To the left." He said as he flick on the hall light.

"That and the bump that came with Bureau Chief wouldn't have hurt."

"It didn't hurt." He said with a rye smile. "Would you like a coffee?" Mike asked suddenly unsure what he should do next. He didn't question why she wanted him to come get her, and if he was honest he was a little disappointed when he saw Gary standing next to her at bar. He knew she was stuck and needed a way out and if he was even more honest he really didn't care how he had gotten her here.

"You okay?"

Mike shock his head, "You look beautiful." He couldn't help himself as his eyes followed her hands as they ran down over her hips smoothing the dress as she went. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Connie said, her eyes softened and almost seemed to glint as she turned a little away from him toward the large bay window.

"Coffee." Mike said trying to break the tension that had settled into the room.

Connie had slipped her shoes off and settled in next to the gas heater, she didn't want to admit it but she was getting use to the warmer weather in LA. It hadn't even started to snow yet and she was freezing. "What made you buy here?" she called out, looking around the neat living room.

"Here." He surprised her as he held out the red mug. "I thought, one day it would be a nice place to have a family.'

"Mike Cutter with 2.5 kids."

"Yeah, and small yard for a dog." Mike said as Connie let out a sharp giggle. "What?"

"I can see you yelling at the dog."

"I love dogs."

"Right." Connie was still smiling as she tried to tuck her feet up under herself but failed. The tight fitted lines of dress simply wouldn't allow it.

"Do you want something to wear? Sweats?" He added.

"Ahh ... I -"

"Come on." Mike cut her off. "I'll give you the tour."

"The living room." He said as he held out his hand to help her to her feet. "The kitchen." He pointed to the open doors that lead them into a short hall and to a set of stairs, he stopped at the bottom and tipped his head to two more open French doors. "The dinning room," He started up the stairs. "I'm pretty sure it's meant to be the other way round. But I never use the dinning room and I like it better that way. "The spare room." He said as he opened the first door at the top of the stairs.

To Connie's surprise it was made up, the bed even had some throw pillows positioned neatly on top of the covers. His mother she guessed but wasn't willing to ask. "The kids room?" she said with a smile instead.

"The other bedroom," he pointed to the next closed door. "I'd open it but it's full of boxes and old books."

They came to the end of hall that led into an open area and another set of steps. "The I kids play area or something, I really haven't worked it out." Mike said as he climbed the three steps to a landing and turned to take the next set. "The master" was his only description.

Connie guessed he was trying not to make her uncomfortable, again it surprised her that the room was neat, you would never have thought of him as a tidy person if you had ever spent any time in his office when he was the EADA.

"This is a dressing room, or the estate agent thought it would make a nice nursery. I use it as a study." Mike smiled. "I know … I really should tidy it.

Connie smiled back as she took in the desk covered in files and paper; it was the first sign of the Mike she knew. "It is a very lovely home."

"Yeah." Mike pulled open the bottom draw of a large tall boy that stood at the opposite end of the study to his desk. "Here." He said as he handed her a pair of royal blue sweat paints and a light grey Hudson University long t-shirt. "The bathroom is in there." He stopped for a moment as if he almost couldn't move. "Sorry … I'll wait downstairs."

"Mike." Connie stopped him as he reached the door. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he took a step to leave only to have her voice pull him to a stop again.

"Would you mind helping me out of the dress." If she hadn't been too nervous herself she would have found the look on his face priceless. "I can't reach the zipper." She explained as she turned her back to him.

She didn't mean to but she flinched a little as his fingers brushed her skin at the nape of her neck. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Connie wasn't sure but she thought she could feel his hands shacking. What she could feel were the shivers running down her arms as Mike's fingers trailed down the exposed skin of her spine.

''Thanks." Her voice was hoarse once she realized he'd finished and he'd reluctantly removed his hands from her.

'This wasn't fair on either of them.' Kept running through her head as he closed the bathroom door behind her. Connie knew she could have stood up to Gary, she didn't need Mike to come to her rescue. She wasn't that kind of person, but she wanted to see him, wanted to spend time with him and Gary was the best reason she had without saying more than she was ready too.

Even if she had been ready, she couldn't say anything. Mike couldn't leave New York, his life, his career was here and right now she had to stay in LA. What scared her most, what stopped her from saying anything was the voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her all she had to do was ask and Mike would drop his life, his career for her. And that was the one thing she could never ask him to do.

"What's that?" Connie asked as she settled herself back into the same chair she'd left ten minutes ago, this time with her legs tucked under her.

"Old black & White movie."

"You watch old movies?"

"I just turned it on." Mike tried to defend himself. "Besides you're a girl you're meant to love this stuff"

"I'm a girl?"

"Woman or whatever." Mike picked up her mug and took both of them back into the kitchen. When he came back he hit the light switch so the soft glow from the television cast shadows around the darkened room.

Resting on the couch. He couldn't believe how confortable it was just to have her in the room. He'd forgotten the sense of calm she brought him. But right in his house, in his clothes, he was having trouble concentrating. While slightly different this was something he'd thought about many times, and currently those thoughts didn't lend themselves to her returning to The Plaza.

"Mike."

He blinked a few times guessing he'd been caught staring at her, "yeah?"

"You're a great catch. You have the job, the house, you're a nice guy … not bad looking."

"Really … you think I'm nice?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Connie didn't look at him as she spoke.

Mike leaned a little toward her and waited until Connie turned to look at him. "Why did you ask me to come and get you?" He knew the answer she was looking for, she knew why and he wanted to know, what he'd always wanted to know. Was there a point to his waiting?

"'I really should be getting back, it's late."

"Why don't you just stay? "Mike paused, deciding to push what he had just started. Taking in the emotions that washed across her face. He was trying to pick her reaction, and when he couldn't read her he chose to protect himself. "In the spare room."

"I don't know."

"You can come to breakfast with Jack, he'd love to see you and I would have you back in time for whatever bridesmaids duties you need to perform." Mike waited and when she didn't answer he continued. "You should hear Jack talk about his students."

"Professor McCoy." Connie said with a longing smile.

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

xXxXxXxXx

"You look good."

"Really?" Connie stared down Mike as he smirked into his coffee.

"We'll swing by the Plaza on the way to Hudson." Mike said as he grabbed his keys. "So you can change into something."

"Thanks." Connie looked down at the rolled waistband on Mike's sweat paints.

"What are you worried about, Gary might see you sneaking back in?"

"I'll hardly be sneaking."

"But you are worried about Gary."

"Always the lawyer." Connie pulled her jacket around herself as he held the door open for her.

"My God look at you." Jack said as he pulled her into a hug. "Tell me all about LA?"

"Not much to tell really."

"Trust me, now that he's out of the real world he'll listen to you talk about cases for hours." Mike added as the waitress poured each of them a coffee. "You must have a shoplifting case you can tell him about."

"I want to hear all about you." Connie brushed over Mike's comments, no matter how true they might have been. "You're teaching ethics?"

"If only the review board could see me now." Jack said with a sly smile. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just till Monday." Connie paused, she flicked her eyes from Jack to Mike for a moment before returning focus back to Jack. "I really couldn't get anymore time off work."

"I wish I had known you were coming, I could have arranged a tour." Jack looked over at the main admin building. "It really is a beautiful old

College."

"I never would have thought you'd go into teaching." Connie said as he followed her stare.

"What would you like?" Mike asked as he stood, "l'll go place the order."

"He didn't tell me you were coming." Jack said as Mike left them alone.

"I didn't tell him. I'm in town for a wedding." Connie's eyes were set on Mike as he spoke to the young girl at the counter, no doubt a student at the college. "I didn't think I would have time to catch up."

"You two have been taking a lot lately." Jack paused. "No need to look so shocked. He talks about you, he is worried that you've taken on too much in LA … that you're not happy."

"He told you all that?" Connie wasn't surprised that Mike had spoken with Jack, she didn't realize she'd given so much away when she'd been talking to him.

"Like I said he is worried."

"Well I think he worries a little _too_ much."

"You want to know what I think?" Jack waited until Connie turned her attention to him. "He misses having you around, and he won't tell you that because he would never try to make you choose between your family and … where you live and he couldn't leave New York."

"I wouldn't ask him to." Connie pulled herself up once the words she'd just said registered.

"I know." Jack smiled. "But he would if you asked."

"Asked what?" Mike pulled out his chair, his eyes flicking from Connie to Jack and back again, "If he is offering to help on a case."

"No." Connie laughed. "How often do you two do this?"

"Every Sunday." Jack answered.

She could still remember like it was yesterday, the two of them at each other. Connie having to remind Mike that he wasn't allowed to bag Jack in front of her. She could have sworn she spent most of those first few months of Jack's time as DA refereeing 'conversations' between the two of them.

Now they sat in a cafe every Sunday and if her conversation with Mike last night was anything to go by, they relied on each other. They seemed to share everything.

"I'm sorry to cut this short." Connie started as she checked her watch. "But I have to be getting back."

"I'll take you." Mike jumped in quicker then he meant to if his expression was anything to go by.

"No, don't be silly … stay finish your breakfast." Connie placed her hand on Jack's shoulder "It was great to see you."

"Don't be a stranger." He replied as he stood to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'll call." She simply said to Mike before she walked to the main road to hail a cab.

"She looks tied." Mike said, his attention still on Connie as she opened the door of a yellow cab.

"Well it's early for her." Jack said in his normal flat tone.

"You know what I mean."

"Did she say how her mother was doing?"

"Only that there were more bad days than good." Mike turned his coffee cup around in circles on its saucer to avoid looking at Jack.

"Well, Mike, she doesn't work for you any more ... so what your excuse now?" Jack raised his eyebrows as he finished the question.

xXxXxXxXx

**Monday 8am **

"Mr Cutter?" The short older women with greying hair stood at his door holding a bag.

"Kylie how long have you been working in this office?" Mike asked as he turned to face her.

"I believe that I was appointed as your assistant almost 12-months ago."

"And how many times have I asked you to call me Mike?"

"Yes Sir." The older women continued as if he hadn't spoken, "this was dropped off for you this morning. I didn't read the note."

"Thank you." Mike said with a smile as he took the bag from her.

"Do you need anything this morning?"

"No, not at the moment." Mike heard her mumble something under her breath as she walked away yet again disappointed in him, of that he was sure.

Slightly pulling the top of the bag open he could see the sweat paints he'd loan Connie. As he lifted them up he checked underneath them and the corner of his mouth curled when he realised she hadn't returned his Hudson shirt. The note on the front of his bag had his name printed on it, on the underside it simply said thank you. He had to admit he kind of liked the idea of Connie with some of his things, he liked the idea of going to collect them in person a lot more.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and sent PMs, everyone was very kind. Just a note, the story is finished and I want to have it posted by the end of next week. I am just playing a little with the last part.


	3. Even Now

**Title:** Inside These Lines – Part 3

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Law & Order. This is for entertainment only (and something I would've loved to see happen).

**Pairing:** Mike/Connie

**Notes:** I really cannot thank Canterlevi enough for her assistance with this story.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Even Now (I can feel your …)**

_Even now I can see you smile_

_I can hear you hum_

_I can hear you sing_

_And I can always find you again_.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"We may have a problem with the Henry case.'" Alex said as she stood at the entrance to his office.

"Another one?" Mike looked up from his computer screen.

"We have another victim, a women was murder a week ago, found in her kitchen, unknown female DNA was in the her rape kit.'' Alex took the few steps into his office to hand him the report.

"It took a week for SVU to put the kitchen, and the rape together. Why wasn't the rape kit tested immediately?" Mike pushed himself up with some force to take the report.

"They didn't catch it. Detectives Lupo and Bernard caught the murder, the rape didn't come out until the autopsy." Alex waited for Mike to look up. "It was the ME that picked it up, she took it to Lupo and he called Benson."

"And around we go." Mike finished. "Henry's still in holding?"

"Yes. He can't raise bail." Alex confirmed.

"Copycat?" Mike knew he sounded desperate. Not only was Henry the one suspect they had who could be linked to any of the victims, his job could place him near the scene of each attack. It had to be him.

"Maybe. The last two victims being found in their kitchens was in the press."

"But?"

"The last three crime scenes are identical."

"We have two rapist that both happen to put female DNA inside their next victim? Or..."

"Or Henry's not our guy." Alex finished.

"Have they confirmed the DNA in this case came from Jodie Mitchell?"

"Benson has gone to see her parents to get permission to test it."

"Okay, well let's not do anything until we know this isn't some sick freak copying Henry." Mike nodded as he handed the file back to Alex.

"Shouldn't we hand this over to-"

Mike glanced at his phone as he cut her off, "Let's wait and see what we've got first." He hit the green answer key not wanting it to go to voice mail. "Beside we still have him on the drug charge." Mike waited a beat for Alex to turn before he brought the phone to his ear. "Hey." Mike's tone was soft as he spoke his eyes following Alex until she was out of his office. "Everything okay?"

"You're busy?" Connie replied

"No." Mike walked over to his office door and closed it. "I just had to wait for someone to leave."

"You're busy." This time it wasn't a question

"Connie." Mike drew in a deep breath searching for a way to ensure her he was free. "I missed your text this morning." It had become a funny habit. Mike would send a message to Connie at the end of his day and Connie would send some comment about driving or the traffic as she started her day. At first he didn't realize he was doing it, but Mike had been checking his phone every half an hour since ten this morning waiting for a message that would've normally come through by eight. "I was beginning to worry." It wasn't a lie. When Alex had dropped by his office Mike had been checking the traffic report for the route Connie took to the office.

"Mom was rushed back to hospital."

Mike could hear the shaking in her voice. "Connie, how is she?"

"They think it was another stroke."

"Who's with you?"

"No one, my sister's away … Mike, she was doing so well this week."

"When's your sister coming back?" Mike was now standing in front of the bookcase, his free hand resting on the edge of the frame that held the photo of them.

"Not for another week. They're camping."

"Do you want me to come to LA?'" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he had time to think about how she might react.

"No. I'm fine … I just wanted to …"

Mike jumped as the buzzing sound of his office intercom cut Connie off.

"You're busy. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Connie!" It was pointless, she was already gone. Running his finger down the side of the fame he stepped away from the bookcase and toward the insistant buzzing of his office phone. "What?"

"Mr Kane is here to see you regarding his daughter case."

Mike flicked a few buttons on his phone to bring up his calendar. He'd forgotten about the scheduled meeting plus Alex's news about another victim wasn't going to make the daughter's case move any quicker. In fact, chances were, in a few days he would be calling Mr. Kane to tell him they had just dropped all charges against Henry and they had no idea who had killed his child.

"Send him in." Mike said as he pulled on his jacket, typing a message into his phone as he waited.

xXxXxXxXx

Connie was pacing the length at the small waiting room, her hand wrapped tightly around her phone as she waited for the doctor. She hoped that her sister had come back into range and received one of the many messages she'd left. The vibration of her phone sent a shock all the way up her arm as she turned it over to read the message.

''Have a meeting, will call as soon as I'm out. MC"

She knew by calling him she would only worry him, but apart from her sister she couldn't think of any one else she wanted to talk to. Except maybe a doctor, she thought as another one walked past.

"Mrs Rubirosa." A man called from the start of the doorway that led into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Connie almost leaped toward him.

"I'm Doctor Howard. Your mother has suffered another stroke. This one appears to be larger then the one she suffered twelve months ago." The doctor referred to the chart in his hand. "It would also appear that the Thrombolytic medication to prevent this event from happening again has not been effective. Because of this we are going to insert a catheter into her thigh and work it up through her body to un-block the effected vessels that feed blood to her brain."

"What does that mean for her recovery?" Connie asked trying to take in everything she had just been told.

"Unfortunately it will set her back in some ways. After an event like this, and given your mothers' medical history, it's unlikely she will make a meaningful recovery."

Connie let herself fall onto the seat next to her.

"Have you got anyone we can contact to be with you?"

"My sister is on her way." Connie lied as she again found herself looking at her phone. She hadn't cleared her screen and the message from Mike was still staring back at her.

"Okay. Well, one of the nurses will come and let you know when your mother is ready to be moved to a room."

"Thank you." With that the doctor was gone and she was once again on her own. For the first time in a year Connie felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her mother, who had always been so strong, was now trapped inside her body. Worse still, her brother hadn't been able to make it home from the UK. His wife was expecting their first child any day and it had been far from a trouble-free pregnancy. Connie guessed her mother would never get to meet her grandchild.

xXxXxXxXx

Mike tapped his desk with each ring. He hated feeling helpless, he wanted to be there for her; he wanted to get on the first flight available. But he also knew that wasn't possible - he and Connie didn't have that kind of relationship. Jack had been right, Mike should've never let Connie leave without her knowing how he felt and what he wanted. Now, like then, he felt it was a complication she didn't need in her life.

_"Mike."_

"How's your mom?"

"It's not good." Connie paused and Mike could hear the hitch in her voice, even as she tried to hide it. "I'm still waiting to see her … they have to insert a catheter to remove the blockage."

"What about after?" Mike had guessed it wasn't the operation that was upsetting her.

"The doctor said … the doctor said..." Connie repeated herself unable to finish.

"Connie." Mike turned to his computer again, flight times still displayed on the screen in front of him.

"You don't know my mother … she is determined."

"Like you." Mike smiled, "The doctor doesn't know who he's up against."

"It will kill her if she … if she..." Her voice finally gave out.

"Hey." Lost for what to say, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he continued. "Have you spoken to your sister?"

"Yes, she's on her way back. They should be home tonight." Connie paused again. "I'll have to wait a few more hours before I can call Julio."

"You know … if you need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Would you mind if we just talked about anything else for a minute?"

"No. What do you want to talk about?" Mike asked, a little unsure about what he should say.

"What are you working on?"

"I never thought I'd say this but I think I may have been a little hard on Jack."

xXxXxXxXx

By the time her phone's battery was almost dead Mike had managed to make Connie forget how long she'd been in the waiting room. In the past, Mike had always managed to make Connie admire him and leave her frustrated in equal measure. However, in the past few months all he did was make her miss him.

"New Yorker?" An older man said as he lowered himself down next to her.

"Ahh?" Connie wasn't sure why he would have asked until he indicated to the shirt she was wearing.

"Hudson University."

"Yeah, kind of." She'd taken to sleeping in his shirt. When she had heard her mother fall she grabbed a pair of jeans and didn't even think to change her shirt.

"Hospital, not a nice place when you're away from home."

"Oh. I live in LA now." Connie didn't know why she was correcting this stranger about his assumptions. "My mother isn't well."

"But your family, your husband, is still in New York?" He said in a kind, understanding voice. "Or the person on the other end of that phone would be here."

"I'm not married." Connie tried not to sound too sharp.

"A pretty girl like you?"

"Guess I haven't met the right man yet."

"You'll know when you do. My Jenny, we meet three days be for I shipped out. We got married the day I left, that was 51 years ago." He looked up and pointed to an older grey haired lady who was being pushed toward them. "Now I come in every day and we walk together."

Connie smiled as she watched the man's face light up the closer he and his wife got each other. "Not everyone's that lucky," she said.

"Not everyone lets themselves be that way." He placed his hand on her leg as he pushed himself up to greet his wife.

"Ms Rubirosa?" The nurse following stopped next to Connie.

''Yes."

"Your mother is out of recovery and has been taken to a room. You can see her now." The nurse paused with one of those smiles Connie had seen far too many times in the last twelve months. More than once she had wondered if it was something nurses were taught as part at their training. "The doctor will be in soon to update you," the nurse added.

"Thank you," Connie said as she followed the nurse. That last line, Connie had come to know meant that the doctor would arrive some time in the next 24-hours. "Thank you," Connie repeated when they reached the ward.

"You'll have to turn that off." The nurse pointed to her phone. "She's in the room number 21, on the right."

Connie stopped at the door and held down the button to turn the phone off as she steadied herself.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey it's just me again, I guess you can't have your phone on in the hospital ... Give me a call when you get this ... Don't worry about the time and ... and don't forget to look after yourself." Mike looked at his phone for a moment once he ended the call, as if it held the answers he was looking for.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked from his doorway.

"A friend's mother isn't well." Mike said as he turned his expression back to the more public professional one most of the world knew. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Alex, she's not in her office."

Mike waved his hand toward the empty chair across from him, indicating to Detective Benson to have a seat. "She's in court. Have you got the DNA results back?" He didn't want to admit it but he missed having cases of his own anymore.

"No." Olivia paused. "Henry may have an alibi for one of the attacks."

"Which one?"

"The third one, Calissa Nelson. The day she was attacked Henry was released from country lock up and they would've taken the same bus. We thought he followed her off the bus and into the park."

"So what's the problem?" Mike asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"The wrong release time."

"What?"

"The hard copy of the release form has a different time stamp than the computer one. It seems an admin clerk made a data entry mistake and Henry was still in lockup when the attack happened."

"Great." _'Did this guy even do it?'_ Mike said to himself. Truth be told, it was something that Mike had been asking himself for a few days now. If it weren't for the drug charges Henry had been picked up on originally Mike would've dropped the charges with leave to file again at a later date, and have a surveillance team set up on Henry.

"Amano is checking the video log to confirm when he was released." Olivia replied.

"Great, because it's starting to look to me as if we've got the wrong guy sitting in lockup and we've let the real rapist have a free pass." Mike pushed his hands through his hair. "It would be really great if we had some idea of what was going on. At this rate the FBI could just walk in here and take the case and I couldn't do a dame thing about it."

"We've got another problem, the _Times_ has gotten a hold of the DNA link. They're calling him the Blood Ties Killer."

"Great." Mike dropped his pen. " BTK? Someone at the _Times_ thinks they're funny." The flashing red light of his office phone caught his attention. He pressed the intercom button. "Yes?"

His assistant's voice returned through the speaker, "The DA would like to see you in his office."

"Thanks, tell him I'm on my way." Mike stood and pulled on his suit jacket."

"I guess he's heard about the _Times_." Olivia said as she stood to follow him out.

"Find out when Henry was released and if it wasn't Henry get me something to go on or we can both kiss this case goodbye."

xXxXxXxXx

Mike dropped the copy of the _Times_ story he had printed off the website onto his coffee table along with the case file. Glancing at them for a moment, he turned and headed for the kitchen to get a glass and a bottle of scotch. He wasn't sure how his day had gotten so bad. He turned, leaning on the counter, and stared into his living room. He'd been so happy just a few weeks ago. Connie had been sitting in his armchair, watching TV and looking more relaxed and at home than he had ever seen her anywhere else.

Now he had an image of her curled up in a hard plastic chair in some cold hospital room. He wouldn't have put it past her to tell him that her sister was on her way back when she hadn't even spoken to her. Mike wish he knew why she needed everyone to think she was so strong. He had no idea why she needed _him_ to think she was so strong. Did she really believe he would think any less of her if she asked for help? He hated to admit it, but all he wanted her to do was need him, to _want _to need him. It sounded outdated and sexist, but there it was.

The truth was, the one thing he admired most about her was her strength. No matter what, she would stand up for what she believed was right. She had this amazing ability to withstand pressure. No doubt right now she was busy being strong for her mother and for her sister, reassuring her brother that everything was fine, that everything was under control. The thing was, he knew it all too well, who was making sure Connie was okay?

"Pull yourself together," he thought. He was starting into the empty space like a 12-year old schoolgirl. What he needed to do was work.

3:30am

The buzzing of his cell pulled him from his sleep. He'd fallen asleep on his sofa, the case notes that had been laying on his chest now fallen to the floor.

"Yeah." His voice was rough with sleep as he assumed it was work, not bothering to check the caller ID.

_"Mike?"_

xXxXxXxXxXx


	4. Flower on the Water

**Title:** Inside These Lines – Part 4

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Law & Order. This is for entertainment only (and something I would've loved to see happen).

**Pairing:** Mike/Connie

**Notes:** This is my first Law & Order fic.

***Flower on the Water**

_To hear your voice, to see you smile_

_To sit and talk to you awhile_

_To be together the same old way_

_That would be our greatest wish today_

xXxXxXxXx

"She's gone." Connie managed to get out as she stood in the chill of the night air, only her arms wrapped around herself for protection. "She's gone and I don't know what to do."

"Where are you?" Mike asked, the dull sleepy tone of his voice suddenly sounding wide-awake.

"At the hospital entrance. I don't know ... I'm not sure …" Connie said, clearly lost as she tried to convey what had happened.

"Who's with you?"

"I'm waiting for my sister, she didn't make it. Oh god, Mike, they didn't get to say goodbye."

"Have you called her?"

"No." The only thing Connie thought was that she needed to wait for them. "They're on their way. Marcel wanted to see Mom."

"Connie you need to go home. What is Marcel's number?"

"What?"

"If you give me her number I'll call her and tell her where you are."

"I told her I would meet her here." Connie looked up at the tower of windows above her, all with a soft glow. Behind each was someone's family, someone's mother or father. Now, Connie thought, she didn't have either. "I can't leave Mom."

"Connie." His voice was soft but firm. "Can I call someone to be with you?"

"I'm fine," Connie suddenly said, "I need to wait for Marcel. In a few hours I'll be able to call Felipe."

Mike recognized instantly that she had transferred from shock to work mode. He guessed she could stay like that until she had organized the hell out of everyone around her. He also knew that at that point it would hit her again, and hit her hard.

"Connie please let me call someone for you." He tried to insist, knowing it was pointless.

"Marcel's here." Connie announced

"Connie -" That was it. She was gone again and he was on the other side of the county with no way to help her.

xXxXxXxXx

"En compañía con Cristo, Quién murió y ahora las vidas, pueden disfrutar en su reino, en donde todos nuestros rasgones se limpian lejos.

Únanos juntos otra vez en una familia, para cantar su alabanza por siempre jamás." The priest finished with a sign of the cross.

"Amen." Everyone replied.

"Now we will hear a passage from Consuela and Marcel." The priest stepped aside and bowed his head.

"To hear you laugh, to hear you cry." Connie squeezed Marcel's hand as if to steady her as she continued, "Or just a chance to say 'goodbye' … to say the things we didn't say, that would be our greatest wish today."

"To comb your hair, to lace your shoes. Buy some flowers, we'll let you choose." Connie still held Marcel's hand as she continued where Connie had left off, "A phone call when we're away, just to see if you're okay."

Connie again took over from Marcel. "But all we can do is throw a flower on the water, and remember how we loved you." She paused as her voice started to crack. Her eyes scanned the group of solemn faces, most of whom she remembered from her childhood. It wasn't until Marcel finished with 'we'll miss you Mom' that Connie saw him. His head lowered, his hands resting by his side, the crisp white shirt standing out against his back suit and tie. She'd told him not to come, that she was okay and that he had too much to do. But there he stood quietly, without a word, in support of her.

Connie remained with her hand wrapped around her sister's as the coffin was lowered down. Once the priest had finished his final blessing, they each picked up a rose and let it fall onto the coffin. As family members, and then friends followed, each dropped a single rose onto the coffin, Connie released her sister's hand to her husband. She watched for a moment as they started to walk toward her waiting family, leaving Connie to watch Mike as he remained in the background.

Connie waited until the last of her mother's friends made their way to their cars before she walked toward the tree that Mike was standing under as he waited.

"You came." Connie said as she stopped a few steps from him.

"It was a beautiful service." Mike took a step closer as he spoke, "How are you doing?"

"I'm …" Connie paused, closing her mouth not really sure what to say next. It was first time anyone had asked her how she was. In the last three days she had been so wrapped up in organizing everything and how everyone else was that she hadn't had time to think about herself. "I don't know," she said honestly, turning slightly toward her mother's grave "She knew it was her time and she's where she wanted to be –with him."

"Your stepfather?" Mike questioned.

"A few weeks ago she reminded me that she wanted to be with him."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Connie asked, confused.

"Where are you staying?" Mike pushed his hands into his pockets. "Are you staying in your mother's house?"

"I don't really have anywhere else. My sister has her kids and I'd just be in the way at her house." This time it was Connie that took the step closer. "I really should be getting back to the house to help Marcel." She waited for a moment before asking her next question not sure what she wanted his answer to be. "How long are you in town for? Can you come?" She added, not giving him time to answer her first question.

"Yes, if you want me too."

Mike spent most of the afternoon in the corner of the small living room with a older lady who's dark hair had long ago turned grey giving him the history of Connie's mother and by extension, most of Connie's family. Mike did find it odd that for a lady who was seemly willing to tell him everything she'd ever known or heard about Connie's family, she wouldn't talk about Marcel's husband. In fact, she made a point of saying she wouldn't 'discuss' him. Now Mike watched as Marcel's husband all but pulled her from the house. Mike stepped forward only to be stopped by Connie placing a hand on his chest.

"Leave it. God knows if she wants to go with him you can't stop her." Connie's voice held a twinge of sadness.

"Does he always treat her like that?" Mike couldn't believe anyone related to someone as strong as Connie would let themselves be treated that way.

Connie began picking up the plates in front of her. "Since they were 16 ... no matter what he does or how bad it gets, she goes right back to him. I use to wonder how those women justified it to themselves, when they tell you it was their fault … well, it turns out they believe it," she said as she continued to pack away plates of uneaten food. Changing subjects abruptly, she continued, "The one thing you can always rely on - anytime you get everyone in the same room - there will be more food than even an army could eat."

"Connie." Mike wanted her to stop for a moment. From everything he'd seen in the last few hours, Connie had been doing everything. She needed to stop. "Connie."

"I just need to get this packed away." Connie continued to move around the room gathering everything she could, carting it into the kitchen.

Mike removed his jacket and threw it over the back at the chair. "Right." His tie followed landing on top of his jacket as he cleared the rest of the paper plates from the living room, leaving her with nothing to do as he pushed passed her.

"Connie." He grabbed her arm to ensure she couldn't slip away from him. "Stop."

"I need to-"

"You need to stop." Mike pulled her a little closer to him. "You can't keep doing this." He stopped short of telling her just how tired she looked.

"Mike, if I … I …" Her voice cracking almost to point that she couldn't be heard as she dropped her head.

"It's okay." This time without thinking too much he pulled her into his arms, her head tucking into the crook of his neck. "It's okay."

"She's gone," Connie managed to get out.

"I know." He pulled her tighter into him, one arm wrapped low around her back, the other brushing softly through her hair.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know why I'm here." She had both hands on his chest, her finger gripped tightly to his shirt. "It wasn't meant to end this way ... she wasn't meant to leave me here." Connie hiccupped trying to control her voice. "I don't know what to do now."

Mike turned his head slightly to get an idea of where he was in the room. "You need to rest."

"Please." Connie dug her fingers tighter in to his shirt. "I-"

"Shhh." He said as he guided her to the couch. "Lay down." Mike pulled a small cushion onto his lap, managing to get her to rest her head on it. "Just get some rest," he said as he started to again brush his finger through her hair. "I'll be here."

He wasn't surprised that it only took a few minutes for her breathing to even out and her shoulders to relax. Mike had always known how hard she'd worked to get to where she was. Looking around the small room, Mike saw evidence of her childhood everywhere: photos, trophies, even a child's painting from long ago. Next to these were newer photos, a new painting - the continuation of a happy family.

These were all things missing from his house. He guessed it was the happy memories that pulled her home. He also guessed it was those memories that had made the last 12-months so hard for her. How do you watch someone you love, someone that was so much a part of who you are, waste away?

It was just as he was beginning to arrange his calendar in his head, trying to work out if he could stay an extra day, that he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Mike waited for it to stop before he carefully leaned himself forward just enough to pull it out. The call had been from Alex and he guessed it wasn't good news. Two quick text messages and he was reading an emailed copy of the report she'd been calling about.

The DNA did match the last victim, so it wasn't a copycat. Henry was in lockup at the time at the attack. That meant he was innocent or he had a partner. 'His girlfriend, maybe,' Mike thought as he continued to read the rest of the report. The latest attack may have been a ploy to get him released, but that might just be wishful thinking. However, the result was the same, the next email to show up in his inbox was a motion to dismiss filed by Henry's lawyer. The note from Alex had been simple, 'Hearing booked for tomorrow afternoon'.

That sealed any hope of him being able to stay an extra day. This job was meant to have perks but as yet Mike hadn't seen one. He started typing an email back to Alex., instructions that until they knew otherwise Henry was their man, Mike wanted to know where Henry's girlfriend was during the attack and if there was even the possibility that anyone may have assisted him with this. Mike wanted her to argue that because condoms were used, they had no way of knowing if they were looking for one attacker or two.

Mike felt Connie move before he realised she was awake. ''Hey," Mike said as he hit the button to lock his phone, placing it on the end table.

"How long did I sleep for?" Connie asked.

Mike turned his watch over, "About four hours."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Connie looked around as if she was trying to work out where she was.

"Don't be. Gave me a chance to work without seeming rude." Mike paused, taking the opportunity to take in her appearance while she was still waking. Her hair was a little longer, with a little more blonde through it than he last remembered. However, the last time she was in New York, all he could remember thinking was that she was working too hard, she wasn't taking care of herself. He'd wanted to pull her into a hug when she'd been in his townhouse. "Are you hungry? I can order something if you want," he said, hoping to distract himself.

"Are you serious?" Connie laughed as she pulled herself to her feet. "Have you seen all the food in this house? I won't have to cook for a month."

"I didn't know you cooked," Mike said, continuing the joke.

"I ... I …" Connie stumbled over her words, before pulling her face back into something that looked a little pained. "I cooked for Mom. She didn't like takeout." Her voice had hardened.

"Connie I'm sorry … I didn't mean to..." Mike stood just a few feet behind her, not sure what he should do or say. "I -"

"Don't worry. I'm going to go change." Connie cut him off as she pushed passed him toward her room.

"Connie." His voice dropped as her door closed and he banged his fist on the end table to his left.

Connie let herself fall onto her bed, only it wasn't really her bed and it wasn't really her house. What was left of her house was still packed into a storage unit in Brooklyn. She could leave. It had been the only thought running through her head, even though she knew it wasn't that simple. She had an employment contract to complete, and not that she wanted to think too much about it, she was going to have to take care of her mother's affairs before she could really even entertain the idea of going anywhere.

But none of that changed what she wanted to do right now: she wanted to go home, go back to New York, even if it felt like she was running away. And she wasn't sure what to say to Mike, but she'd never been so happy to see him as she was today. Connie wanted him to stay here almost as much as she wanted to go back to New York. The problem was right now he was a reminder of everything she wanted but couldn't have. A reminder that she put her life on hold. Him being here made her feel guilty for wondering what her life would be like right now if she'd just stayed in New York.

Would she have been able to break through Mike's defenses and get more out of him than suggestive one-liners? Connie wasn't sure if it was the grief that was stirring up her feeling, but she'd give anything to be able to push him on one of comments right now.

No matter what she wanted she knew that hiding in here wasn't an option. She unzipped her black dress. Remembering how funny it had felt picking it out that morning. Connie's mother was never a sad women and letting her daughters dress in black was something she never would've allowed. Only her mom wasn't here anymore, the person who had supported Connie, had insisted that she get an education and most importantly make sure that she would be able to look after herself. Her mother had instilled the self-confidence that Connie had carried throughout her whole life and she wasn't sure how she was going to continue without the safety net of her mother.

Dressed in jeans and cream-colored long sleeve top, Connie stepped back into the living room, only to find Mike waiting with his jacket over his arm.

"I should go," he said once he saw her, "I'm just upsetting you."

She took an abrupt step toward him, reaching out even though she wasn't close enough to touch him. "No." Connie had never been forward with him, she didn't know why but she had always been waiting for him. "Please stay." Connie lowered her voice and her eyes, "I really don't want to be here on my own."

"Okay," he said simply and placed his coat back over the chair next him, "What can I do?"

"I'm not sure... just... this is the first time … I don't have anything to do." Connie was starting to wonder if her problem was that her life had become about her mother and now that had been taken away from her. "I'm not sure I can be here." The thought made her sick.

"Okay."

"The house seems so small now. My mom had so much life and she made everything around her seem so much larger."

"Connie you don't have to stay here." Mike looked around as if the answer was in front of him. "We can go somewhere else or…?" Mike's tone gave away just how unsure he was with the suggestion.

"I think maybe I just need to get out tonight," Connie gave him a tight smile in the hope of holding back the tears that were starting to well. "Maybe..." was all she got out before she lost control and the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly, brushing her face with the back of her hand. Connie didn't want to cry in front of him, she was scared that she was making Mike uncomfortable, that she'd make him nervous enough that he'd want to leave. "I'm just-"

"Hey." He took another step closer to her. "How about we get dinner?" He waited a moment. "Something you haven't had lately?"

"Mexican."

"Mexican?" Mike said with raised eyebrows. "Okay."

"I want take-out Mexican. For the last year I've eaten real food and every time I think I would love to go to Comida's." Connie said by way of explanation.

"Comida's?" Mike questioned in his terrible accent.

"Yeah. It's this little out-of-the-way place my stepdad would take Marcel and I. We would get to order anything we wanted." Connie paused with a smile. "The first time we went the only thing on the menu I recognised was tacos. Needless to say, they were nothing likes Mom's tacos and I've been ordering them ever since."

"Comida's it is." He said, holding the door open for her.

xXxXxXxXx

Despite an uncomfortable night on the couch Mike still had a smile on his face from the night before. He turned his pen over in his hand as thought of Connie smiling. Dinner had felt like old times, a late night spent eating takeout in his office as they discussed whatever case they were working on. Only last night Connie told him about growing up in LA, how much she loved running in the sun and that's why she loved the snow in New York. It was so different to what she knew. The thing that had kept him smiling was the kiss goodnight.

It was simple and quick, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't pull away. Connie had made up the couch for him and they were just standing there, staring at each other. Mike wasn't sure what lead him to do it, Connie's soft smile, or that she seemed to be lingering, her hand smoothing the pillow absently as if she was waiting for something. So without thinking he just leaned in and gently brushed his lips across her.

With a shake of his head Mike clicked to the next page on his laptop and jotted a few notes down before he continued reading the information Alex had sent him. What he should've been doing was reviewing the daily reports that his assistant had sent, but they could wait for the flight home. Even if Alex didn't need his help, he guessed early on that this one wasn't going to be easy - it was the reason he'd assigned it to her.

"Hey."

"Hey! Sorry." Mike looked up from his computer screen, a little startled, "did I wake you?" He grabbed his watch to check the time.

"I couldn't sleep." Connie settled in across from him. "I guess you couldn't either."

"It's seven for me." Mike said holding up his watch. "Would normally have been at work for an hour by now."

"It looks like you have been." Connie turned his note pad a little. "Is this the social rapist case?"

"Yeah." Mike pushed his hands through his hair and leaned back on the chair.

"Not going well?"

"I'm not even sure we have the right guy," Mike said as he watched Connie push herself up from the table and move into the kitchen. "The only thing I can really hold him on is drug charge."

"Who's got the case?"

"Alex." Mike paused for a second and looked up at Connie. "She's doing a great job."

"Here." Connie placed a coffee in front of him. "She used to have your job you know."

"Yeah ... and I know why she gave it up." Mike let the smile fall from his face. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have so much to do here with the house and everything. Not to mention I still have the better part of six months to go on my contract with the LA office." Pausing, this time it was Connie giving him the shy smile. "Would you like me to come back and work for you?

Mike struggled to keep his face as it was. "I'd like you to come back … but you can't work for me."

xXxXxXxXx

The title of this chapter *"Flower on the Water" and words spoken by Connie and her sister at the funeral is a song by an Australian signer songwriter John Williamson and it is a tribute to the victims of the Bali bombings.

The first four lines in "Flower On The Water" (To hear your voice, to see you smile / To sit and talk to you awhile / To be together the same old way / That would be our greatest wish today) were inspired by words that Williamson saw written alongside a photo of one of the perished victims. The author was originally unknown however Williamson has found the lines' author.

The lyrics talk about how you would give anything for one more day; to laugh, talk, chat with the person you've lost. If you can access the song I recommend it. It is absolutely beautiful.


	5. Bad Things Part 1

**Title:** Inside These Lines – Part 5

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Law & Order. This is for entertainment only (and something I would've loved to see happen).

**Pairing:** Mike/Connie

**Notes:** This is my first Law & Order fic.

_**Bad Things – Part 1**_

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room._

_Heartsick an' eyes filled up with blue._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_But I know this much is true:_

xXxXxXxXx

Mike dropped his overnight bag next to his briefcase as he slipped into the back of the courtroom.

"I would like to remind the court that Mr. Henry was found in possession of a trafficable quantity of a schedule one narcotic and only appeared for his last court date after a failure to appear bench warrant was issued." Alex responded to Henry's lawyer's claim that his client couldn't be held on minor drug charges now that the more serious charges could be called into question.

"Nice try counselor, Mr. Henry will continue to be held on remand," the judge replied.

"And the motion to dismiss?" The lawyer asked. He turned to Alex. "The person who committed these crimes is clearly still out there."

"Your Honor the people's case hasn't changed. Mr. Henry confessed to the attack-"

"That was recanted." the defense lawyer interjected.

"He confessed to one attack," Alex continued after being cut off," in an attempt to protect his girlfriend from being charged. We now believe she has staged the last attack to try and free Mr. Henry."

"Really. Then why hasn't she been charged?" Henry's lawyer again directed his comments to Alex.

"No." Henry spoke for the first time, causing his lawyer to turn his attention to his client, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.

"That's a good question Ms. Cabot, are the police going to charge this women?" The Judge asked, her gaze focused on Alex now.

"The police are completing the last part of their investigation."

"So no?" The judge raised his eyebrows.

"Again, the police are completing their investigation and I would rather not disclose the details in open court." Once again Alex focused only on the judge.

"Well I suggest that you have the 'details' worked out by the time this case comes to trail. Motion to dismiss is denied.'' The Judge looked back at Mike as he spoke. "Next case.''

"That went well," Mike said when Alex reached him at the rear of the courtroom.

"There won't be a next time unless we can link Henry to someone else especially because the girlfriend is on CCTV footage at the time of the last attack and County lockup got the release time wrong."

"Are you sure?" Mike held open the door for her as they left the courtroom.

"They can't find Henry on the footage. However, three inmates that were processed out at the same time were also entered incorrectly and can be found on the footage at the later time."

"But Henry's not with them?"

"Not that we can find." Alex pulled Mike to one side of the wide corridor. "How long are we going to keep this guy locked up?" she asked.

"As long as we need to," said Mike, "He confessed for a reason and too many things point to him. If he didn't do it he knows who did," Mike finished. "Meet with him and his lawyer and offer a deal. We'll leave his girlfriend out of it if he gives up his partner."

"She's got an alibi." Alex said.

"Henry doesn't know that."

xXxXxXxXx

Mike sat in his armchair turning his phone over and over in his left hand. Henry had called their bluff so Mike had decided to review the case from the very beginning. That meant reading transcripts of the interviews, the ME reports and the photos. Mike just wanted one night where he didn't have to look at a photo of what had been done to a women or child. He'd had enough.

That last thought held Mike's attention when he felt his phone come to life. "Cutter." Mike answered, not bothering to check the screen as he answered, guessing it would just be someone from the office "

"Mike?" Came the soft reply. "I got your message ... is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted…" Mike stopped himself from saying he just wanted to talk to her. "I wanted to see how your first day back was."

"Okay." Mike could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm waiting for Dekker to come back from a meeting."

"Really?" Mike turned his wrist over to check the time as he worked out what time it was in LA.

"Mike?" Connie's tone was questioning.

"Yeah, sorry... I wanted to know … I mean I wanted to ask, what are you doing for New Year's?" Mike wanted to give her a chance to answer but at the same time he needed an out just in case her answer wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I thought if you wanted to, you could come back to New York." He waited again for what felt like minutes but in reality was only a few seconds. "I've got tickets to the Harbor Lights New Year's gala and l remembered last year you said you wanted to go."

"I'd love to." Give tone of her voice

"Great!" Mike worried that he answered too quickly and that Connie would hear the relief in his voice. "Uhh…," Mike stumbled over what to say next. He'd rehearsed over and over how to ask Connie to come back to New York for New Year's Eve more times then he could count, so much so that he'd all but talked himself out of it. Now he was searching for what to say next. A problem he never had in the courtroom but seemed to have when he was talking to Connie. "How was your day?"

"Busy." Connie said as she let out a breath.

"Yeah sorry. I'll let you get back to your meeting." Mike said rushing himself off the phone.

Connie looked at her phone rather strangely. She hadn't meant she was too busy to talk but that she was just catching up from her time off and that fact seemed to make her feel more behind than normal. In fact, she'd been happy to get his message, and even happier when it meant she could take a break and talk to someone who wasn't in the LA DA's office.

To this day she never really knew why he'd never just asked her out when they were both in New York. Well that was a lie, she did know. Mike would never do anything that he thought was inappropriate and asking out someone that worked for him is something that Mike would have thought was very inappropriate. A smile spread back across her face as Mike's comment played in her head, _'I'd like you to come back … but you can't work for me_.'

She wondered if that was the reason he was so nervous. He'd waited for any sign from her that she was at least a little bit interested and Connie gave it to him with her reply. _'I think we could both be happy with that arrangement'. _She might get what she was always too scared to show she wanted. After Woll she'd vowed she's never date someone she worked with, worked for again. Connie wanted to prove she was a professional, something else she had in common with Mike.

xXxXxXxXx

Mike closed the last folder on his desk and he was only running half an hour late. He spent most of his Saturday mornings in the office, however this one was a little different. He'd wanted to catch up on some paperwork he had been putting off this week because of his attention to the Henry case, get out of the office, and get to the Airport.

"You going somewhere?" Alex seemed surprised to find Mike leaving so early in the morning. She was use to Mike spending all of Saturday and most of Sunday afternoon in the office.

"Yeah, I have to pick a friend up from the airport." Mike smiled to himself. "It's Saturday and New Year's eve. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Lupo found Henry on the prison CCTV. Henry was in holding at the time of the attack," Alex said.

"Okay. So Henry worked in all the areas on the day of each attack, he confessed to one of them and …" Mike stopped and looked back at his desk. "What about a partner?"

"There's a problem with the van."

"Great." Mike leaned back on his desk, his coat still folded over his arm.

"It turns out two other vans from the same company do an overflow route each day." Alex said.

"So we have two other people that were also in the area in the days before the attacks and it could have been one of them that made the deliveries?" asked Mike.

"The only odd one out from the first group is the girl that was attacked after getting off the bus." It was at that moment that Alex held up a familiar blue tri-fold motion packet. "Motion to file cause or endure a hearing and be presented with a -"

"I'm sure he has a motion to dismiss all ready to-go." Mike finished off for her. "When's the hearing?"

"The sixth."

"At the hearing we'll file to drop the charges with a motion to refile at a later date."

"Okay."

"Don't worry," Mike said as he pushed himself back up, "I was the one that pushed this, I'll go to the hearing." Mike started to walk out. He stopped just as he was pulling the door to his office open and turned to Alex. "Oh, we'll also need to let Mr. Kane know we're dropping the charges."

"I'll call him Monday."

"Thanks." Mike looked at her a little oddly for a moment, he saw a lot of himself in Alex. "Sorry. I really should have left a half hour ago," he said trying to explain his rush. It had been a long time since he'd done anything festive for the holidays, but right now he just wanted to get to the airport and pick Connie up.

''Have a good night." Alex smiled. "Happy New Year.

"Yeah, you too."

The problem with the holidays was that most everyone was trying to get somewhere, that made New Year's eve traffic worst than a normal day. Mike had hoped to make time up on the freeway. In the end he'd only managed to make up the 15-mintues as he pulled off the freeway,

He glanced at the display to see who was calling as he pulled into the airport lane. "Sorry, I'm almost there." He said by way of a greeting.

"No Mike, I'm not in New York."

"Okay." He said as the flow of traffic almost stopped as he pushed toward the airport

"I'm sorry, something happened with my sister and I couldn't leave her."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Mike asked, concerned, as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yes." Connie quickly corrected herself, "mostly. I need to get her and the kids out of the city."

"Are you going with them?"

"No, I'm putting them on a train to an aunt's house in Southern California." The stress was showing in Connie's voice as she rushed the words out.

He could hear muffled noise of someone trying to hurry children. "Connie, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Mike … I'll be fine. I just need to make this happen before..." Connie stopped mid sentence.

"Connie please," said Mike, looking around at the traffic jamming the freeway and at the same time trying to figure out how to get out of where he was. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks. I'll call you soon." Connie said. "Bye."

"Bye." Mike mumbled as he looked up at the airport only sign in front of him and took it a message.

xXxXxXxXx

**8pm New Years Eve**

Connie wrapped a fresh cloth around the ice pack and gently pressed it to her left cheek. The ice had managed to numb her face so at least for now it didn't hurt. No doubt she wouldn't be that lucky tomorrow. The police assured her that it would be unlikely for her attacker to return tonight and they would send an extra patrol down her street.

Unfortunately for them she'd lost count at the number of cases that came across her desk where police had 'assured' the victim that they would keep an eye on things. It wasn't their fault- if someone was determined they would normally find a way.

For the third time since the police had left her house, she'd checked all the locks and made sure her cell was charged. She knew it was pointless and in the back of her head she knew that Julio wasn't coming back but she was never going to tell him where Marcel was. The benefit of being a DDA was that the police weren't going to just let this go. Julio had probably worked out that coming to her house was a good way of leading the police straight to him.

All of that didn't stop her from jumping as the front door bell rang, nor did it stop her from typing 911 into her phone as she pulled back curtain to see who was standings at the door. "What are you doing here?" Connie asked as she pulled the door open.

"I was already at the airport." Mike took a step closer but Connie was still blocking the entrance making sure the door was mostly in front of her. She didn't want Mike to see the bruise forming on her left cheek. "And you seemed upset so I got on the next flight to LA. How's your sister?"

"Marcel called an hour ago," Connie finally stepped back, allowing Mike to enter the house. This small action meant that the door no longer concealed her injury. "They arrived at my aunt's okay."

"Connie!" Mike's voice rose in concern as he reached out and placed his hand gently under her chin to turn her face toward him. "What happened?"

"Julio came looking Marcel." Connie brushed her hair behind her ear and dropped her head a little.

"And he hit you?" The rage was barely controlled.

"No, first he apologized and told me it would never happen again and he just needed to see Marcel." Connie pulled her face into a grim expression. "I guess he thought it would work again." She huffed a little as she paused, "and it would if they saw each other."

"Why did you let him in?" Mike asked a little confused.

"I didn't." Connie flicked he head in the direction of the rear door, the security chain hung broken. "I closed the front door on him, when I wouldn't answer it he came to the back … I guess he didn't like my answer."

"Have you called the police?" Mike ignored the Connie's last comment.

"Yes, they left about an hour ago," she replied, turning her left cheek away from him.

"Is he in custody?" Mike pressed.

"Not yet. They said they'd let me know." Connie pulled away and walked back to the kitchen, picking up the wrapped icepack. "It won't take them long. My sister may be in the habit of dropping charges but Julio knows I won't."

"That's what worries me." Mike again turned her head up toward him with a finger curled under her chin, only this time he removed the ice pack to see the extent of the bruise a little more closely.. "Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

"No … Mike, I'm fine."

Mike knew she was far from fine and he was sure that his concern was written all over his face. "Well at least sit down." Mike dropped a brown paper bag next to the kitchen chair and guided her toward the living room.

"What's in the bag?" Connie asked as she sat down on the couch. She watched as Mike pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and positioned himself so her legs were between his.

"Airport shopping," he said as he held the icepack back against her cheek. "I wasn't packed when I booked my ticket."

"I guess not." Connie was suddenly lost. she didn't know what to do with her hands, while Mike seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do with his, His free hand was resting on her right leg and Connie wondered for a moment if he even knew it was there. She decided to fold her hands in her lap, something she guessed Mike would recognize as nerves.

"Connie." His voice was soft as he removed his hand from her leg and picked up one of hers, pulling them a little closer together. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"It's never been this bad. Julio's never hurt one of the kids before but this time Jamie tried to protect Marcel and Julio broke her arm and Jamie got three stitchers." Once Connie started she couldn't seem to stop and the more she spoke the more tears welled in corners of her eyes. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry; so far it was something she had managed to achieve even as the paramedic had pressed along her bruised cheek bone. "I … I was so scared, I never thought he'd come here." With that the first tear fell the others following in a torrent.

"Hey." Mike said gently cupping his hand around her bruised cheek. He'd been so confident on the flight, he was going to tell Connie what he wanted, that he was willing to move to LA if that meant she would give him a chance. He hadn't expected to find Connie like this, the anger at his helplessness boiled inside him. "It's okay." With that Mike discarded the icepack, placing it on the coffee table. He lifted himself up and shifted to the couch, practically pulling Connie onto his lap as he settled on the sofa, his arms firmly but gently wrapped around her. "It's okay," he whispered soothingly against her temple as he looked around and found the TV remote on the end table. He flicked the TV on and found the New Year's Eve coverage of Time Square. "Don't worry … I'm not going anywhere."

With one of Mike's hand softly running up and down her arm, Connie rested her head on his chest, her legs stretched out on the couch. They both fell into a comfortable silence as Connie watched the lights of the New Year flash on the screen in front of them. The smell of Connie's shampoo pulled Mike's attention away from the TV and back to her. What held his focus at the moment was her hand resting, finger spread over his heart.

"We could be there." Connie said, sounding not quite convinced.

"I'm happy where I am." Mike wasn't sure how it had happened, but he was sure that he was happier on her couch than he would have been at Harbor Lights New Year's gala.

The night had begun with Mike simply trying to comfort Connie, holding her gently to his chest. He became aware of her fingers drawing little circles on his chest. Frozen with surprise, it seemed to him that her fingers were moving their way down and across his stomach, almost in search of something.

"Connie ..." Mike heard the crack in his voice as it barely made it above a whisper. He could hardly convince himself this was happening. He lifted the arm he had wrapped around her waist and used it to brush her hair away from her face. Mike couldn't recall the last time he was this nervous, but he wanted to see her face, he needed to see her reaction.

"Connie." As he repeated her name he realised that for all his verbosity in the courtroom, he didn't know what to say next. He was so scared that she might reject him it seemed to freeze out any other thought, except one. "God you're beautiful," he whispered, letting her hair fall as he ran his fingers gently down the side of her face, continuing until he reached her neck.

Mike paused long enough to use both hands to take her by the shoulders and pull her level with him. He eyes focused on his. Again he paused, his lips only inches from hers. He wanted to give her the opportunity to pull away, to say stop or no. Anything. But instead she leaned into him. That was all he needed. Hesitantly he brushed his lips across hers. Wanting more bit holding still, he waited for Connie to respond. Within seconds she moved herself a little closer and pressed her lips harder into his.

With that, his hands travelled up her back and once again pushed her hair back. He pulled her even closer as he deepened the kiss. With one hand still in her hair, he used the back of his hand to brush her cheek before wrapping his arm around her back, all the time pulling her impossibly closer to him.

Mike heard Connie moan softly, her tongue brushing his bottom lip as she did. Her hands felt like they were digging into him as they pulled at his shirt. On their own, any one of her actions would've been enough to undo him, but together Mike wasn't sure how he was going to control himself. Mike moved himself slightly toward the edge of the couch and pushed Connie off to his side so he could pulled her under him hoping to regain the control he'd lost, but now he could see a glint in her dark eyes, her lips red and slightly swollen. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek, before pulling himself back up and resting his weigh on one arm. His free hand held the back of her neck, his thumb softly caressing cheek. He felt her softly pushing her cheek into his touch.

"Mike."

"Yeah." Mike smiled, he felt like a child that had just got everything he'd ever wanted and at the same time he felt like it was going to be taken away from him.

"I..." Connie started.

"Just... let's not try and work anything out...," Mike interrupted, "please right now I just want to be here. Tomorrow we can deal with-"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Mike said as he leaned in, first brushing his lips across hers, before slipping an arm under her, pulling her back into him as he did.

It all seemed to be happening at once, but at the same time, like their whole relationship, it was so painfully slow. Connie could feel almost every part of him, yet she wanted to feel more. She wanted to tell him that she had wanted this for almost as long as she'd known him. She also needed to tell him that she couldn't, shouldn't do this. Not when they lived on different coasts.

Every time she worked herself up to telling him to stop, he would stroke her face or twist his fingers in her hair, and she couldn't remember the last time she just kissed someone. Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she was with someone she just wanted to be with. 'God' Connie cried out in her mind. She was lost and she knew it. Hers arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers were curling through the ends of his hair, losing herself as Mike kissed, licked and bit his way down her neck. Every time he bit, it would cause her to shiver, something she was enjoying very much.

Before she knew it, the arm that had been wrapped so tightly under her was now running down her side, coming to rest on her hip, his fingers flicking the hem of her shirt.

"Connie." Mike's voice was husky as he tried to control what was happening.

"Mmm." Was all she could manage, all she really _wanted_ to manage.

"If you want me to stop … if you don't want to do this..."

"I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

With her arms still wrapped around his neck, Connie used them to pull him back into her. Almost instantly his hand slipped under her shirt and just at that moment her cellphone rang,causing them both to jump into sitting position like they were sixteen and had just been caught by her parents.

Connie grabbed her phone and skipped her usual formal greeting for a simple "Hello." The smile still on her face as she turn back to look at Mike, his head down and seemingly focused on the polished floor boards, his hands pushing through his hair. "Yes, this is Ms Rubirosa." It wasn't until she said her name that he turned his head enough for her to catch his smile. "Yes ... ten will be fine thank you again." Connie stood for a moment, her eyes still locked on his.

"They got him," she announced.

Mike sat straight up. "Thank god."

It was the relief that washed over his face that made her realise just how concerned he was. "I've got to go to the station at ten tomorrow to complete my statement," Connie said as she raised her eyebrows and placed her phone back on the table. Instantly she was nervous again, her hands were folded together in hope that it would stop the shaking from spreading up her arms and into her body. She asked Mike, "When are you going home?" She knew he would have to go home, if not tomorrow, then Monday, and she would still be in LA.

"I haven't book a flight..." With a shrug of his shoulders and a shy grin he said. "I wasn't thinking that far ahead."

"Really." Connie replied a little disbelievingly. "How far ahead were you thinking?"

"Honestly?"

Connie had to stop herself from taking a step back as a Mike stood and positioned himself so there chests almost touched. "Yeah."

"I didn't think past if you would even want to see me." He lifted both hands up and brushed her hair back before letting his fingers run down her arm, both hands coming to rest on her hips. "Do I need to find somewhere to stay?"

"No."

Mike turned his head toward the couch and back to Connie. "Am I sleeping on the couch?"

This time Connie didn't trust herself to speak, so she settled for a shake of the head.

"Connie." His tone was firm and despite the small difference in their heights, he lifted her head so they were looking directly at each other. "I don't want to push you, I'm happy on the couch. Hell, I'd be happy on the floor."

Deciding that she still couldn't trust her voice, Connie took his hand in hers and turned toward her room. She felt her hands shaking more with each step they took. Once in her room she got a shock when Mike pushed her hard up against the closed door and paused for a moment before placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before resting his on the spot he just kissed.

"I didn't come here for this," he told her.

"No?" she asked.

"No, and you're shaking like a leaf... I've wanted you for a long time, Connie. Another day isn't going to make a difference."

xXxXxXxXx

Mike could have stayed like this for hours. He'd awoken to find that they hadn't really moved from the night before. Connie was nested into his side, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back and holding her in place. It did mean that he was able to slip his hand under the hem of her camisole, it didn't give him much but he was able feel her skin under his fingers as he lazily drew patterns on her hip.

"Morning," She said

The sound of her voice caused him to stiffen a little and his fingers stopped dead. "Hi.' The word sounded strange as it left his mouth. "How's your cheek?" Mike could see the purple shadow that had formed just below her eye.

"It's fine as long as I don't move it." Connie turned a little and lifted her head. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," Mike said as he reached for his phone with his free hand. He might have been willing to still his hand but he wasn't letting go until he had to and a smile spread across his face when she turned her head into his shoulder.

"We have to get up." Connie lifted her had again. "We need to leave in an hour, I told the officers I'd be in by ten to give my statement."

Mike had been hoping they could get breakfast together, however he did like that she was including him in her plans for the day. Well, her plans to be at the police station.

xXxXxXxXx

Mike opened the large double door that led into the first floor of the police station and stepped aside to allow Connie to enter in front of him. Once at the desk he stood a step behind her as she asked for officer that had been at her house the night before.

"Mike Cutter?"

The sound of his name caused him to spin around, "Jonah Dekker," he said, shaking Dekker's hand.

"Guess Connie never made it back to New York?"

"No." Mike turned to see that Connie was still busy with the desk Sergeant. "Any chance I could see this guy?" he asked Dekker, keeping his voice soft.

"Mike." Dekker's voice was strained as he shock his head.

"Five minutes. I won't do anything that will upset the case," said Mike.

"It is not what you'd do, Mike, it's what you'd say that has me concerned."

"So, he's in holding?"

"You're not my lawyer." Julio said to Mike as he dropped into the chair once the guards were out of the holding cell.

"No." Mike turned his head to make sure the light on the camera wasn't flashing. "But I am going to give you some free advice."

"Really?"

"You're going to plead guilty to whatever they charge you with, and you're going stay away from your wife and her family."

"Am I?" Julio pulled his rather monumental frame up to its full height. "And why would I do that? My wife loves me."

"Because I will make your life a living hell." Mike relaxed, wanting to make sure that Julio knew he wasn't afraid of him. "You think you have problems now, you go near that family again and I'll make it so you won't see the outside of a prison for a very long time."

"You're Connie's '_friend'._ The one from New York." Julio spoke as if what Mike had just said didn't even register. "She likes the white boys, that one. Always did think she was better than her own kind."

Mike continued, ignoring Julio's interruption. "I want to make myself very clear - any contact with your wife and her family, and you'll find yourself facing more charges than you can count: assault, grand theft, weapons, resisting arrest, possession with intent maybe in a school zone just to keep it interesting."

"And how are you going to manage that?" Julio sneered.

"The same way I got you out of your cell and into this room without a log sheet or a camera." Mike smiled. "I was never here and you never left your cell." With that he stood. "I protect the ones I love. I recommend you don't push me." Mike leaned forward, his eyes only inches from Julio's. "Unlike your wife, I fight back and I guarantee I'll win."

"Where were you?" Connie asked, concerned about Mike's brief disappearance.

"Just looking around." Mike said as he reached the front desk.

"Would you like to get breakfast?" Connie asked with a smile. "Or brunch, I guess."

"Yeah." Mike placed his hand on her back as he started to lead her out of the station. He looked back over his shoulder and nodded a thank you towards Dekker.

xXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
